Truss members used in space operations principally are designed to carry axial loads. In a space station, truss members will be connected end-to-end and require a simply operated self-aligning connector device which can be utilized for interconnecting and locking the truss members to one another. End-to-end connectors have a wide variety of applications where speed and simplicity are important.
Typical connector devices for use in earth environments are disclosed in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,112 to Philpot discloses a concept of a quick disconnect tubular fitting for a female coupling where the coupling has a spring and piston arrangement and provides a pressure fitting. The male connector is locked in place by a flat plate member which is spring biased to a locking condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,181 to Schaller discloses a coupling arrangement where a hollow catch member slides over a post head member so that a spring can force a plunger in the catch member into locking engagement with a cylindrical opening in the post head member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,427,402 to Malec discloses a threaded coupling for interconnecting end-to-end tubular members. A slidable plunger rod with a tapered end is spring biased to a position within both tubular members to provide reinforcing.
U.S. Pat. No. 779,479 to Howell discloses coupling members with a transverse interfitting arrangement which splices the members to one another in a transverse direction. A spring biased locking sleeve interconnects with the central bores of the members upon assembly to lock the members to one another. A slot and pin permit disengagement of the locking sleeve from the members for release purposes.